


Dude, He Touched My Dick…

by 171102



Series: That's Like, Gay [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but not really, handjobs, i guess, i have the most creative title, i mean wonwoo touches minghao's dick like in the title so, idk what else to tag lmao, maybe as the series progresses, sub minghao probably hm, what else is new folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/171102/pseuds/171102
Summary: Minghao wasn’t a pervert. He just really liked his roommate. A lot.





	Dude, He Touched My Dick…

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd yet again lmao is anyone even surprised at this point?

Minghao wasn’t a pervert. He just really liked his roommate. A lot.

 

It wasn’t his fault his roommate’s body was sculpted by the gods. Starting from the obvious features like how the structure of his back began with broad shoulders narrowing down to a slim waist, then to the more detailed parts like the way his thin wrist complemented his dainty fingers, Minghao found all of it pretty.

 

His roommate is pretty.

 

And it was complete adoration, complete fondness towards his roommate because Minghao can’t help but admire the perfection that is him.

 

Therefore, Minghao, by any means, isn’t a pervert because he never expected the admiration to go out of hand the moment he starts to palm himself to the thought of his roommate.

 

No, at least he’s alone— that, he knows for sure or else he wouldn’t even be daring enough to stick his hand in his pants if his roommate was around.

 

So he’s bold enough to even get into a comfortable position on his bed, leaning back on a stack of pillows as he kicks his pants and underwear off, discarding his shirt while he’s at it. Next thing to happen: he’s jerking of vigorously to the thought of his roommate.

 

‘God, this is so wrong.’ The rational side of Minghao scolds himself but his impulse doesn’t act up on it because _it feels so right_.

 

Even his roommate’s voice sounds so good, the deepness of it. Minghao can feel the masculinity and the testosterone in his voice whenever he speaks and Minghao sure as hell gets a lot of mixed feelings from it. One of those feelings is lust, which is very evident whenever Minghao thinks of that low voice grunting and whispering hotly in his ear, telling him how much of a bad boy he is for being such a pervert who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

 

“Wonwoo... _god_ , Wonwoo, yes, yes- sh-shit...” Minghao moans out his roommate’s name in high-pitched whimpers between short breaths, contrasting yet complementing the sound of Wonwoo’s voice depicted in Minghao’s imagination. Oh, he loved the idea of Wonwoo whispering dirty things to him.

 

Minghao flicks his wrist with his hand over his shaft and smears precome all over it, allowing his hand to move more easily across his length as he gets off to the image of Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo. Sooner or later, Minghao was chanting his name like a mantra.

 

“Fuck yes, Wonw-“

 

But like any classical ‘ _masturbating while your roommate’s not around_ ’ scenario, the door opens far too quickly enough for Minghao to even process it, revealing no other than the devil himself, Jeon Fucking Wonwoo.

 

“Hey, Minghao, do you know where I put my...” Wonwoo, too, barely even processes what’s happening, not until he sees Minghao’s shocked face with his (still very erect) dick in his hand and Wonwoo doesn’t even know if he even finishes his question by then.

 

Wonwoo forgets about the book he’s supposed to be looking for when Minghao fumbles around to find a blanket to cover himself up with, the young boy stuttering over and making up an excuse no one even asked for. The older finds his feet dragging him closer to the bed where Minghao is placed and sits himself on the edge of it. By now, Minghao was pressing himself firmly against the wall, seemingly hoping the distance between him and his roommate would increase.

 

Realising his attempts are deemed to be futile, Minghao, instead, diverts his eyes as he feels the other’s stare boring holes at him, eyeing him with an unreadable gaze. Minghao grips the blanket tighter and _holy fuck_ , why isn’t his boner going down?

 

“L-Look, I know you wouldn’t believe me if I say this isn’t what it looks like but this really isn’t what it looks like-“

 

“Shut up.”

 

Wonwoo’s words cut through the air sharper than any blade could and Minghao doesn’t want to think he’s upset or angered his roommate through his lewd ways but Minghao really did try to will his erection away except the stern tone of his roommate’s voice only seemed to make him grow harder.

 

Despite Minghao’s vice-like grip on the fabric, he was too slow to recognise the blanket slipping out of his grasp once he sees Wonwoo discarding it off the bed and only then he scrambles over once again, trying to find a way to cover himself up from bottom down. What stops Minghao from doing so, however, wasn’t the lack of any tangible object to use, but instead, was the low tone of his roommate’s voice.

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

In which Minghao blinks once, twice, and even thrice, in disbelief because this isn’t some sort of (wet) dream come true situation. If anything, this is supposed to be awkward— wherein Wonwoo is scarred for life and Minghao would have to move to Mexico, get plastic surgery, and change his name to Jaime so he will never have to face his roommate ever again.

 

Minghao assumes his face is fuming red by now when he pulls his knees together and closer to his chest in a sheer attempt to hide himself (and his manhood) from Wonwoo as he stutters out a weak “E-Excuse me?”, doubting the audibility of his voice. But nonetheless, he lets out a surprised gasp when Wonwoo forcibly opens and spreads his legs apart. Minghao’s hands reflexively fly over to hide his genitals.

 

“Touch yourself.” Wonwoo repeats and Minghao still doesn’t register what is happening; a doubtful ‘why’ slips out of Minghao’s lips.

 

“Because you’re still hard.” The younger doesn’t understand how his roommate manages to say it as if the answer is just so obvious (which is true but that isn’t really an answer Minghao was expecting to hear).

 

Minghao feels his throat go dry and breaks a cold sweat, contemplating whether he should comply or not.

 

“But you don’t have the right to boss me around,” he tries to reason but a part of him wants this to go further despite the crippling humiliation of exposing this kind of vulnerability in front of Wonwoo.

 

Minghao flinches when the older places his slender hands over his own (which are still covering his _still_ hard dick). “I think I do have the right when you were moaning out my name earlier.” Wonwoo grips the younger’s cock through his fingers and guides them in a slow up and down stroke.

 

The Chinese’s hands tremble under Wonwoo’s. Heart beating loudly in his chest, Minghao bites his lip to suppress any sound from coming out.

 

Minghao does his best not to gaze back at his roommate’s hazy eyes but it’s hard not to when the man he adores so much is right in front of him and helping him through a handjob.

 

Wonwoo, on the other hand, doesn’t even know what pushed him to do this but he definitely didn’t expect his roommate to be jerking off to the thought of him, much less looking so pretty while doing so.

 

When Minghao closes his eyes seemingly to avoid meeting his heated gaze, the way Minghao’s face blossoms a beautiful red turns Wonwoo on. Little gasps and short moans slip out of Minghao’s lips at every stroke on his cock.

 

Sooner enough, though, Wonwoo recoils his hands out of the other’s. “Keep going.” Wonwoo orders before Minghao even says anything.

 

Minghao whines in a way that sounds like he wants to say something but nothing comes right after. He only follows the other’s instructions obediently.

 

Minghao bites his lower lip to suppress any sound from coming out, not wanting to let Wonwoo know he’s so fucking eager now that he breathes the same sex-filled air as him.

 

Minghao doesn’t realise he’s been counting his strokes and it takes two, three, and four on his member and lots of short breaths before Wonwoo says anything else. A low “Hey,” resonates in Minghao’s ears, making him shut his eyes tighter as he’s unable to handle the presence of his (very beautiful) roommate while he jerks off to it.

 

“Look at me, Minghao.” Wonwoo’s hands guide the younger’s lowered head to look up at him and Wonwoo sees brown eyes blink open so innocently but the older doesn’t miss the dilation in Minghao’s pupils. The sight of Wonwoo makes Minghao let out a rather low groan as his hand movements speed up.

 

Wonwoo gets weird feelings in his chest when he notices the way Minghao looks so fucked-out just from masturbating like a horny teenage boy. His thumbs trace Minghao’s plump lower lip where little spots of blood are seen due to Minghao biting down on it so much. Wonwoo doesn’t know why he’s doing this but he couldn’t resist the temptation of touching him, and to Minghao, those touches felt so gentle and affectionate, made him wonder if Wonwoo harbours adoration towards Minghao as he is with him.

 

The soft pads of Wonwoo’s thumbs against his lips makes Minghao release more and more moans, sounding needier and needier by the second. Breathy sounds slip out and it doesn’t help how it matches Minghao’s flushed and dazed-out look.

 

“W-Wonwoo I-,” the younger chokes out his words but the other already knows he’s about to reach his climax, so Wonwoo’s hands latch onto Minghao’s wrist, causing it to halt its movement. Minghao’s eyes dart to Wonwoo’s, sending a look of confusion with a mix of anger having denied completion.

 

Wonwoo gives him a little smile and Minghao doesn’t understand how it was possible for his heart to beat faster at that but it just did. “You don’t get to come until I say you can.” Minghao wanted to protest but _god_ , that turned him on so much. How that little smile seemed so sincere, Minghao didn’t know. Wonwoo will be the death of him.

 

“A-Ah, Wonwoo?!” The younger’s eyes widen in surprise as the other’s hand proceeds to guide his over his cock in slow movements. “I-I th-thought... hnn,” Minghao stammers, trying to stop himself from coming without Wonwoo’s permission (but really, what will he even lose if he disobeys?).

 

“I mean what I said.” Wonwoo’s voice was firm but his words contradict what he’s trying to make Minghao do; the latter whimpers at this, letting out a series of soft moans.

 

Needless to say, Minghao obliges anyway, his hand movements not ceasing as his hips buck up to meet with his hand. The sounds he makes grow needier and whinier by the second, expressing discontinued pleads that are begging Wonwoo to let him come already.

 

Wonwoo only observes the younger’s state, noticing the way his eyebrows knit and his eyes shut tight in concentration, trying to prevent himself from coming. When Minghao opens his eyes, Wonwoo notices how they’re glossy from the frustration of not being able to release. But it’s when Minghao looks at Wonwoo with a fucked-out gaze, filled with need and desperation, which had him surging forward to gobble him up in a form of a deep kiss.

 

A series of loud wanton moans slip out of the younger’s lips and Wonwoo swallows all of it. By then, Minghao isn’t able to hold himself back any longer as he comes in streaks of white, making a mess on the sheets and on his hand which movements did not cease throughout his orgasm.

 

When Wonwoo pulls away, there’s a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Disgusting really, but Wonwoo wouldn’t have it any other way if Minghao would stare back at him with a shy demeanour like he is right now.

 

Minghao’s chest is labouring heavy breaths after the intense climax; his thighs tremble, just oh-so sensitive, making him pull his legs together.

 

“You came.” Wonwoo states, his voice steady and his expression unchanging, as if this situation isn’t affecting him at all; Minghao mewls and looks down, almost seeming guilty despite the back of his mind telling him that he shouldn’t be.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it.” It was ushered out in a small voice. Minghao didn’t have to apologise but he felt like he needed to. The younger finds his lips unconsciously jutting out in a little habitual pout; god, Wonwoo didn’t think that simple action would affect him that much but his stomach churns and he feels butterflies.

 

It would’ve been a pretty romantic scene if we forget about how Minghao’s still naked and there’s come all over Wonwoo’s hand.

 

Wonwoo tries to brush the thought away, the butterflies, he means. The handjob? Not really. So he stands up, finding a tissue to clean up Minghao’s come off of it. “You’ll have to make it up to me next time.” He says before turning his back, suddenly remembering about the book he was supposed to be looking for before this whole thing happened.

 

Meanwhile, Minghao just sits there flabbergasted, thinking about what’s going to happen ‘next time’.

**Author's Note:**

> yo hmu at my  twitter , we can talk about what the fuck am i supposed to do next


End file.
